Surcharge
Description [[surcharge]] est une effet négatif qui annul tous les manoeuvre qui étaient présent et emphêche leur utilisation pour un certain temps ; de plus votre marionette seras affectuer d'une perte de puissnace de 50% ainsi que ces stat. Suppression de l'effet The ability Cooldown can be used to remove the effect, as well as remove 50% of the burden on the Puppetmaster. Cet effet disparaitera après un certain temps, il peut durée de quelques secondes à une minute et demie Ce fardeau et son seuil Chaque fois que vous utilisez une manoeuvre, il ajoute une charge à cet élément . Si la charge total dépasse un seuil , vous avez une chance de surcharge . les rectangles bleu ci-dessous affiche le montant de la charge ajouté par la manoeuvre et les barres jaunes représente le fardeau tôtal accumuler. Le premier tableau représente les conditions classiques tandis quans dans le deuxième tableau cela représente les condition lors que vous êtes équiper des Dastana marionnettiste. Facts about overload: *La surcharge est aléatoire.,il est donc impossible de le prévoir. *Le fardeau pour chaque éléments est indépendant , par exemple :en utilisant une manoeuvres d'eau cela n'aura aucun effet sur la charge de feu. *la désactivation ou de la perte de votre marionette permet de supprimer toutes les charges. Si vous avez été en surcharge, vous devrez attendre avant de pouvoir refaire des manoeuvres, pour ne pas retomber en surcharge. *Activation or zoning will generate a large amount of burden. It takes about two minutes for activate burden to fully dissipate (105~117 seconds). Durée de la surchage La durée de surcharge dure une seconde pour chaque point de charge au-delà du seuil. Le fardeau Un point de la charge est enlevée toutes les trois secondes (trois secondes = un tick). Réduire la charge avec de l'équipement Chaque éléments est lié à une stat, comme on peut le voir lors de la vérification d'écran matériel de la marionette; par exemple la STR va augmenter après une utilisation de manoeuvre de feu0u. les relations sont les suivantes : STR - manoeuvre de feu INT - manoeuvres de glacemanoeuvre de glace AGI - manoeuvre de vent VIT - manoeuvre de terre DEX - manoeuvre de foudre MND - manoeuvre d'eau CHR - manoeuvre de lumière MP - manoeuvre de ténèbre The master and puppet's stats are compared the moment a maneuver is used, to determine how much burden it will generate. This comparison includes stat bonuses to the puppet from previous maneuvers, but not the current. If the master's stat is equal or greater than the puppet's, the maneuver will generate 25% less burden. This is considered "good" burden. {C} {C}Good Burden: {C}15 points per maneuver (Takes 45 seconds to decay.) Bad Burden: {C}20 points per maneuver (Takes 60 seconds to decay.) Dark maneuvers are an exception. They generate slightly less burden than others: 10 and 15 points, for good and bad respectively. The Threshold The threshold is passed after about 32~33 burden. This means you can apply two "good" maneuvers without overloading (15+15=30 burden). The Puppetry Dastanas and Buffoon's Collar each increase the threshold's capacity by 5 burden. The items stack additively. Overdrive's Effect on Overloading The Puppetmaster's 2-hour prevents overloads from occurring, however you will still generate burden while it's in effect. See also Allakhazam : Nateypoo's Overload Testing Category:Status Effects